bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Radziwill
| appearance.last = | appearance.list = show }}Alex Radziwill is a State Department official who has collaborated with the team on various cases. The ramifications and repercussions of impeded access will comprise accommodative responses detrimental to your unabated participation in our shared endeavors. --The Girl in Suite 2103 History Due to his role in the State Department, he is often required to thwart Booth and Brennan by telling them how international law and foreign policy obstruct what they want to do; but the character is sympathetic, and it is made clear that he is not merely an officious bureaucrat, but a good-hearted person who is sympathetic to the FBI team in wishing justice to be done. Appearances In "The Girl in Suite 2103", he becomes involved when a case leads the team to investigate a bombing in a room next door to diplomatic visitors from Columbia. When the team discover that Columbian judge Dolores Ramos murdered Lisa Winokur after Lisa slept with Ramos' son, they turn over the evidence to the state department so that Radziwill can give Dolores the option of waiving diplomatic immunity and being charged in the U.S. or handing the information on to the Columbian Attorney General so that she would be charged in her native country and sent to prison among the various drug cartels she had put away. In "The Survivor in the Soap", Radziwill consulted with the team on the murder of a former child soldier from Sierra Leone who had received asylum in the U.S. When Booth identified a suspect as Joseph Mbarga, a war criminal wanted for seventeen charges of crimes against humanity, Radziwell was frustrated by Booth's need to interrogate the man when he obviously wouldn't give them any information. Radziwell was surprised and impressed when it turned out that the interrogation was a ploy to get Mbarga's voice so that Angela Montenegro could perform a voiceprint analysis to confirm Mbarga's identity. After Angela confirmed that it was in fact Mbarga, Radziwell expressed his admiration for Booth's tactics and suggested that Booth's talents were wasted in the FBI and he should come work for the State Department. After the killer was identified as immigration lawyer Wilford Hamilton, Radziwell angrily expressed his hope that the man died in prison, rebuking Booth's reprimand by pointing out that he is not law enforcement and doesn't need to censor himself with Brennan agreeing with Radziwell's sentiment. Finding Hamilton's office filled with refugees terrified by the arrest of the man who was helping them, Brennan reassured them in Krio that Radziwell would help them in Hamilton's place. The excited refugees surrounded a confused Radziwell who demanded to know what Brennan had told them to no avail. In "The Lost Love in the Foreign Land", Radziwill helped the team investigate the murder of an undocumented immigrant, subsequently helping the team by arranging for other victims of the exposed human trafficking ring find asylum in America after their presence was made official. After Sun Dae Park confesses to murdering the victim's father in his home country, Radziwill informs Booth and Aubrey that he will have to deport the man to face the murder charges in his home country despite the fact that he was protecting his fiancé. The two remind Radziwill to at least ensure Sun is treated fairly and he tells them to find the true killer or Sun will end up convicted and executed for the murder of his fiancé. After Tammy Hyun confesses to killing the victim to protect her daughter, Radziwill is shown to be just as emotionally effected as Booth, Brennan and Aubrey. Trivia *Radziwill's status as a little person is a plot point in his first episode- such as Bones commenting that Booth is being less confrontational to avoid hurting Razdiwill's 'tiny feelings', clarifying that she was referring to his feelings about being tiny rather than meaning that his feelings were tiny- but afterwards is not important to the role. *In The Lost Love in the Foreign Land, when his role in the State Department is commented upon by a suspect due to his size, Radziwill tells her that "they need someone low to the ground to deal with the bottom feeders." Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 10 characters